simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
3068 Soviet Federation Census
The 3068 Soviet Federation Census was conducted by Fuso Soviet Empire. All information is accutate to the middle of the year 3068 on the Kebir Blue world. This Census is a collection of information on all the members of the Soviet Federation, it includes executive positions, amount of votes for each empire of state, and other various information on the Soviet Federation in general. It is the 6th Soviet Census in the organisation's history. UAR The United Autonomous republics leading country is Vanqar Soviet Republic. This empire holds the position of Electoral Officer, and has a world rank of 35. The empire growth from the last census is 3%. The capitol of the empire is Qavran. The UAR has 27 votes in the election scheme. USE The USE is an empire of two large countries. The population growth from the last census is up 9%. The capitol of the empire is Aiur, and the USEcurrently holds the position of Financial Expert. The current world rank is 14. Ringo has 25 votes in the election scheme. FSE The fuso Soviet Empire is an empire of two countries. The population growth is up 8%. The capitol of FSE is Yagami, and Nick currently holds the position of Census. The FSE's current rank is 71. Fuso has 19 votes in the election scheme. USSA The USSA is an empire of two countries also. the population growth is up 6%. The USSA currently holds the Chairperson position, and has a world rank of 37. the capitol of USSA is New Madison. BBJBS has 21 votes in the election scheme. AE The Azurnereich Empire is an empire of five countries. The population growth is up 4%. Azurnereich holds the position of SovEMC, and the capitol is Valhalla. The world rank of AE is 18. Doug has 30 votes in the election scheme. Democratic Reublic of Westam Westam is a single state. the capitol of Westam is Mark. The population is up 6%, and the world rank is 173. Westam has 13 votes in the election scheme Peoples republic of Realazan Realazan is a single state, and the capitol of Realazan is Amir. The population is up 7%, and the world rank is 902. Dave has 10 votes in the election scheme Soviet Socialist Chiawa Chiawa is an independant state, and the capitol of Chiawa is Kakaku. The population is up 5%, and Chiawa's world rank is 11, the highest of any state in the federation at the time. John has 18 votes in the election scheme Democratic republic of Plato Plato is aan independent state, and the capitol is Orwell. the population is up 2%, and the world rank is 143. Plato currently holds the position of Dipliais. Devlin has 13 votes in the election scheme Democratic Republic Of Damtsu Damtsu is a single state an the capitol of Damtsu is Adanac. the population is up 7%, and the world rank is 112. Ms. Keppy has 13 votes in the election scheme Sinclaire Sinclaire is the newest republic in the Soviet Federation. It is an independent state, and the population is up 20%. The capitol of Sinclaire is Durnam, and the world rank is 76. Sinclaire has 13 votes in the election scheme Socialist union of Farr Farr is an independent state whose capitol is Ville du Nord. The population is up 4%, and the world rank of Farr is 140. Ms. Emily has 16 votes in the election scheme Federation From the last census in 3060 to this sensus, the federation is down to 620 200 000, which is a loss of roughly 2 per cent of the population. However, this is only because the Soviet federation lost a few members in that time (those expelled for inactivity in 3066). The loss of population was more significant than the natural growth rates of the remaining 21 countries in the eight-year period. Contrary to the last census conducted by the Peoples Republic of Rezalan in 3060, this census did not include game levels, finance index trends, or notable problems with the services/infrastructure, but this census includes capitols, population growth, and military ranks. This Census will be used for statistical purposes as well as to determine the amount of votes each empire ofr state has for elections Category:Soviet Federation